


Cryogen KuroKen

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Hospital Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cryogenics, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: Prompt: Cryogenics + KuroKenRequested by: Chicken-Leg Cheerleader





	Cryogen KuroKen

Kuroo never thought a pod mechanic could be cute, but here he was. 

He watched as the smaller male removed the panel protecting the motherboard, a vast arrangement of different coloured wires, some almost the same colour as another becoming visible. 

Kuroo gaped as he watched the mechanic fiddle with two identical looking wires. He looked through a small viewfinder and then dropped one of the wires, following the other one to where it was secured down to the inner workings of the pod. 

He continued to work in silence, Kuroo finding it somewhat awkward.

"So...it's a nice view."

The mechanic merely hummed in acknowledgement, Kuroo losing confidence and bravado. 

"I suppose it is." The mechanic added on quietly. "You get use to it doing this job."

"How can you get use to space travel?" Kuroo asked aghast. "There's always different sights to see."

"Yes, and you chose to cryogenically sleep past all of those amazing views."

"Okay, that's fair."

'Why did you?" The mechanic asked, disconnecting a wire and rummaging in his tool box for a new one.

"I...don't know." Kuroo admitted honestly. "I didn't think of it that way."

"Maybe next time you can watch the views instead of paying ridiculous prices to sleep in a tiny pod."

Kuroo began to notice the distain the mechanic felt for the pods; the very thing that gave him a job when they broke. 

"Why can't I do that now?" Kuroo asked, meeting the mechanic's gaze as he twisted round to face him, startling amber eyes on his own hazel ones. 

"This pod is a luxury pod," the smaller man explained, before muttering under his breath about that being why it was so hard to fix, "you'd be stupid to waste that much money and then not end up using it."

"What if the mechanic was finding it so difficult to fix I had no choice but to spend the remaining journey looking at the view then I can claim a refund and take said mechanic on a date?"

"Was that--?" The mechanic cut off with a snort. "Was that your way of flirting?"

"If you wanna see it that way." Kuroo shrugged, but he couldn't fight away the smile on his lips. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Kozume, Kozume Kenma." The mechanic replied, sitting down on the floor and looking up at Kuroo leaning on the large pipelines of the ship's exterior wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a few requests for writing and maybe art


End file.
